


Dignity

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 1The ride to one's execution is never pleasant, but a full bladder hardly helps...





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't technically fit the prompt of "desperate in a vehicle", but it's close enough, right?
> 
> A note that I am Australian, and it is the first for me. Sorry if this seems a day early for you.

On top of everything else. Why here? Why now?

Ralof cursed under his breath and shifted in his seat, praying to the Nine Divines that no one noticed. It wouldn’t matter, he thought bitterly, he’d piss himself when he died anyway. But damned if he couldn’t live his last few hours with a little dignity. He shifted again, his bladder tickling him from the inside. By the gods, how much farther was Helgen anyway? Surely they were almost there?

He looked at the man next to him, he didn’t seem to interested anyone else. Ulfric was glaring at the ground, and the prisoner in front of him was still unconscious. He glanced out at the trees by the road. Any one of those would be fine to piss behind, and why were they moving so _slowly_? The carriage jolted as one of the wheels hit a pothole in the road, and his bladder contracted harshly, forcing a gush of breath to pass his lips. He sucked in another and held it, praying for strength, praying for his pride. Why now? Of all times.

Once his body was back under control, he chanced to look ahead. Were those... the walls of Helgen! Thank the gods, they were close. Now all he had to do was hold on until they lopped his head off. Ralof snorted at the ridiculousness of the thought. Why on earth did he care if he pissed himself now or after he was dead. It was a dishonour to his name either way. His bladder throbbed and he resisted the urge to squeeze his legs together. Dignity, he reminded himself. He would die with dignity, if nothing else.

Opposite him, the prisoner woke up.


End file.
